1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alarms and more particularly pertains to toxic combustion gas alarms which may be utilized for alerting occupants of a structure to a presence of a toxic gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alarms is known in the prior art. More specifically, alarms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of detecting toxic gases are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a flame and carbon-monoxide sensor and alarm circuit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,816 which utilizes a gas burner monitor providing dual sensing features wherein both flame color and combustion products are monitored by means of an electronic circuit.
A carbon-monoxide alarm for automobiles is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,462 which may be utilized for alerting an operator of a motor vehicle to a presence of a predetermined level of carbon-monoxide gas within a portion of the vehicle.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,410 which describes an apparatus for monitoring low level combustibles. The control system utilizes measurements of the net oxygen level and the carbon-monoxide equivalent level of the combustible gases within a pulverizing mill both to actuate alarms and to accomplish an inerting of the mill.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toxic combustion gas alarm for alerting occupants of a structure to a presence of a toxic gas which utilizes a probe to detect carbon-monoxide within an air duct of a conventional furnace installation.
In this respect, the toxic combustion gas alarm according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting occupants of a structure to a presence of a toxic gas.